fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
GlASS Menagerie
What is the major conflict in Tom's life? #:Tom's major conflict is that he is weighed down by his family responsibilities. He has to support his mother and sister with a job that he really hates, and is constantly nagged on by his mother to improve himself and help Laura. Tom is concerned about Laura, but can't do anything to help her at all. #Why does Tom agree to bring home a gentleman caller? #:Tom agrees to bring home a gentleman caller to get Amanda to stop nagging. Amanda has a great interest in gentlemen callers. Amanda wants a gentleman caller because she wants to relive her youth. #Why does Jim kiss Laura? #:Jim kisses Laura to give Laura confidence. Before the kiss, Laura was a timid, shy girl who wasn't able to complete a class due to her getting terribly ill. After the kiss, she presents Jim with her favorite glass menagerie which breaks. The kiss and the menagerie breaking indicates that she is free from being nervous. #What is the souvenir that Laura gives Jim? What does Laura give Jim the souvenir? There will be different interpretations. Explore these different interpretations of the souvenir. #:The souvenir that Laura gives Jim is a glass unicorn. Laura giving Jim the souvenir represents her transition from being a terribly shy person to the opposite. It also shows that Laura thinks Jim is a wonderful person in her life, because the unicorn was her favorite menagerie out of the bunch. #Based on what you know of Tom from the play, would he have left home if he hadn't been fired from his job? #:Tom would have left home if he was fired or not. Tom's biggest concern was his older sister. Tom's older sister, Laura, depended on him because she was terribly shy. Before Tom left, he sees his sisters eyes and he says that he tries to leave her behind but he was too faithful. He is concerned about his sister, but he still managed to leave. #Why does Tom tell Laura to "blow out her candles"? #:The candles represent something good happening in life. Tom tells Laura to blow out her candles out to make sure that Tom, who is terribly guilty about leaving his sister behind and regrets about it, knows that she became much more better than what he is now. #Laura views Jim as special and wonderful. Yet in fact he is ordinary, working at the same dreary sort of job that Tom has. How can this difference in perception be explained? #:Laura lives in her own world of dreams. So Jim, an ordinary guy and much different than Laura, is wonderful to her. #Jim and Tom have different views of what is real. Explain their opinions. (2 paragraphs — one for each of them.) #:Tom's dreams focuses on freedom and adventure. He wants the opposite of what he has at home. His dreams involve no goals for him. When he does break free at the final scene there is no place that Tom can go. #:Jim's dreams focuses on his future. He wants to make himself a success. He takes public speaking classes at night and he also believes in television and broadcasting. #Tom says his role as narrator is opposed to that of a stage magician. A magician presents illusion disguised as truth. Tom wants to reveal truth disguised as illusion. How is the play an illusion? #:Amanda is a great example of this. Amanda is bitter for her children's reality, so she tries to relive her past. She tells stories from her past and her dreams for her children to avoid reality. When her dreams are crushed, she is a crushed woman. #Tom leaves home to "find in motion what was lost in space." What does this description of his journey mean? #:Tom dreamed of something different than his job and his responsibilities of supporting his mother and sister. When he does, his journey is proven fruitless. Thoughts of his sister haunt him, and his escape wasn't a sweet escape.